The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of an unnamed proprietary seedling of Ananas comosus with a different unnamed proprietary seedling of Ananas comosus. The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Chester Skotak Jr., a citizen of Costa Rica, in Ajauela, Costa Rica during June of 2005, in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Duranas’ was first performed in Costa Rica by vegetative cuttings, in January 2006. Propagation was subsequently performed by tissue culture in November 2006. ‘Duranas’ has since produced several generations by tissue culture and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.